


The many faces of Tapping, part one: Magnus

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part one: Magnus

 

New series: The many faces of Tapping. I try a new tutorial, hopefully learn something, and get some AT art to look at. 


End file.
